Towards the End
by SearchingTheSkies
Summary: Malcolm Hawke knew something was strange about his eldest. He didn't know how right he was. A reincarnation fic with a twist. no pairings as of yet. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age or it's characters._

_Enjoy!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_You're north of Heaven,  
_

_Maybe somewhere west of Hell_

_-Birth, 30 Seconds to Mars_

"Papa, papa, my bro'er an' sis are coming!" It was then when Malcolm Hawke that his firstborn was special, even more so than he first believed as her father. The next morning he held his two darling twins in his arms.

"Carver," he whispered into his son's ear, Templar armor and a sad smile faded from his vision as he once again saw the small babe in his arms. "You will be Carver, and you will be great one day." Then he turned to his second daughter, a beautiful baby if he ever saw one. "Love, what shall she be named?"

"Bet'ny, Papa, her name is Bet'ny." He looked to his eldest, seeing the pain in her eyes and the trembling shoulders. "Please, Papa, Mama, name her Bet'ny." And his wife, his beautiful wife smiled at the both and took her twins, tucking them close to her.

"Bethany and Carver, then."

And Malcolm Hawke pulled his daughter close, praying to the Maker for his family.

_No magic, no magic. _

_Let them live peacefully, without this burden. _

.

.

.

.

Malcolm Hawke knew that his eldest was special. It wasn't just a father thinking of his daughter, but of a mage looking at an experiment. Not that he didn't look his eldest, he did. Beyond measure. But sometimes, she surprised him.

There was that one time, right after the twins_\- so lovely, so innocent- _turned two. She had looked upon them as she had been doing the past few weeks when he had walked into the room unnoticed.

"I wonder which one is it this time?"

And for some reason, chills went down his spine and he had the urge to hide his two babies from the stranger that looked like his daughter. Her voice was the same, but there was an undertone that he hadn't heard before. It was jaded and bitter sounding to his ears, and he wondered for a moment if his worst fears were brought to life in the form of a demon in his daughter.

But she suddenly shivered and turned around to look at him, and he wondered how he could ever think that with those bright green eyes shined up at him.

"Papa -_such a childish voice still, nodemoninmydaughter- _can I play with them now?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Everything was burning. His family was scared and they needed him to be strong, but it was so hard to be the strong one when everything was falling apart. He knew the Templars were close by, he knew that if one of the kids started crying like a normal child would do it was all over. He knew, and yet...the only sounds were coming from the crackling of the flames and the indistinguishable shouts getting farther away from his family. He held the small hand firmly, their breaths coming short as they tried to catch up with the rest of the family.

His poor Bethany didn't know what she was doing, she was so young, her future was so bright _I'msosorrypleaseforgivemeIdidn'twantthis-_

"Come on, Papa, we 'ave to hurry." Ah, dear Marian, his pride and joy and_ nosignsnodemonsthanktheMaker- _

Then the single man appeared, silver armor leering at them, the flames dancing off it.

He wasn't glaring at father and daughter, wasn't about to strike them where they stood. He was a simple man doing what he thought was right, doing what he thought was protecting the rest of the world from dangerous apostates.

He was a simple obstacle.

Malcolm Hawke had never been so disappointed in himself than at that moment when he hesitated, seeing no hatred must mean a chance of mercy, just one.

And that almost gave the man the chance to call for others, if not for his daughter. His young, special daughter to close her eyes and the man was down, and the earth was moving around him and everything was _redredredandburning_.

He had never hated the magic running through his veins as he did then, when his beautiful daughter had to grab his hand to catch up with his wife and children, not once acknowledging the raised ground now covering her sin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malcolm Hawke Hawke never told his wife of his fears about their eldest. He never mentioned the eyes that would turn a darker green and would look so _old _and _sad._ The older Hawke never even gave a hint that he knew -_ofcourseIknowhowcanInot?!- _that their daughter wasn't as innocent as she looked, wasn't as young as she looked, _wasn't the daughter that they knew she looked like. _

Sometimes, he even refused to admit to himself that the stranger living with their family was just that. Because after all, no stranger would be more protective than the two twins than their own parents. No stranger would look at him with eyes full of pain and love, and _understand. _

It broke his heart how much she understood.

_How many times have you seen so many years in such a young child's eyes that you can barely even see a child anymore? _

* * *

**Ah, hey ^^ so this isn't my first fanfic, I will admit, but it's my first try at a reincarnation story, and a Dragon Age one, too. This is just the prologue, of course, just to see how it's taken to. **

**This isn't very apparent, but my OC has reincarnated more than once before, which I will touch upon later in the story.**

**I would of course love some feedback, even just to say it was good/bad, but I would really love some criticism on it, also. To know what I could do better, what I could leave out, add, etc. **

**Anyways, thanks for reading the first chapter! I realize it may be a little confusing at times ^^;**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Dragon Age franchise obviously, nor any of the characters. Enjoy!_  
**.**

.

.

_Just a little late,_  
_You found me, you found me_  
_You Found Me, The Fray_

"He always could tell something was wrong, every single time after the first. Malcolm Hawke was a smart man, and a good mage. After so many times around, though, the pain numbed.

_"Papa, you're back!"_

"Marian, darling, can you go help your mother please? I'll watch the twins." I had grown used to it. I'm dangerous, and he knows it. It doesn't hurt anymore, just disappoints.

_I'll-I'll be good this time around, Papa, just don't leave us!"_

"Yes father." Not 'Papa' anymore. Not now. I slowly stood up away from the twins, unwilling to part, but knowing I must. He mustn't suspect this time around.

"It was Bethany who started crying first. Always did.

_"P-papa? Papa, no!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_It was a peaceful moment in all of the chaos and I was lying on my back, my eyes down but not my walls. Never my walls._

_"Why do you stay with us? After everything? How can you stand it?" I knew _he _was standing above me, watching over me like he always did. I had grown used to the watchful gaze._

_Because I loved all of them, down to their every flaw, every imperfection in them. I _knew_ them, I knew their strengths and weaknesses, their flaws and talents. Because after all the hardships we had seen together, I had grown closer to them. Because you can only spend so long with people before you start to love._

_"Because it would be too much trouble to dump all your sorry asses."_

_Because through it all, every death and rebirth, they always came for me._

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mian? Mian...where's Daddy? Mian, w-what's wrong? Mian, big sis, w-why are you crying?! Ple-please, I-I'll go get Daddy, I'll go get Daddy, sis, so- so don't cry anymore!"

"E-even after all this time..?" I shouldn't care anymore, I shouldn't, not when I hadn't had a Papa ever since I came back. Even so...

_Why does it hurt so much?! _

**.**

**.**

**.**

It was Carver that was clinging to me as the funeral progressed. Carver, who never left my side, who I held in my arms with his head buried in my shoulder.

Bethany stood at the edge of the lake, tears rolling down her face as everyone else parted. She was the closest to Father, always desperate to learn more magic, more spells.

**You can have him back, just say the word.**

_Don't feel, lock it away, you're used to it. Don't listen.  
_

"D-dad-dy...why?"

And I ushered my family into the house where Mother was, locked in her room as she stared blankly at the wall. I would take care of them like Malcolm told me to, like I had to. I was used to it. Mother nearly always broke. Sometimes too much to put back together, but I wasn't going to let that happen this time.

_There was one time where she wouldn't eat or drink, and all she would do was sit on the bench he made her outside in her garden. She would look at me, her eyes glazed, and smile while the tears poured down her pale cheeks. _

_I had always looked like Father. _

_And then she wasn't there one day. The twins were terrified, crying and begging me to find her. I had to look, though I believed she just needed some alone time. She was always so _strong _in my eyes. She held our family together after Father died, after one of the twins died, even as she found out that Gamlen betrayed her. She was always a pillar for me the first few times. _

_I found the necklace Father made her washed up on the shore, not too far from a cliff. _

_I remember watching the Templars take my sister to that tower in the lake. It wasn't much latter after that, that Carver was killed by some bandits we encountered.  
_

_I was not.  
__I don't remember living very long that time around. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Marian, Mian, I'm-I'm so sorry love. I'm back, please, please forgive me...I-I'll be a better mother, but we have to move, love, or the Templars might come for you two. Come, help the twins pack. We're going to Lothering."

And it now begins. A few more years. Carver, my little brother, will join the the army, and I will stay home to take care of us and teach Bethany magic. He'll come back, and it will all begin.

_He'll come back._

"Yes mother. And..." I hesitated, -_don'tleaveagainplease- _"And thank you, for...for coming back to us."

I turned around and hurried away, pretending I didn't see the tears.

"Carver, Bethany, come on. Pack up anything you must, we're moving." I'll protect them, this time. This time will be when neither of them die, they mustn't, I-

**I can make everything better, no one will be hurt, no one will ever die aga-**

No! Nonononono, go away, _go away, demondemonmonster- _stop.

It's fine, it's gone.

"Sister?" Bethany. My little sister -_threeyearsleft- _looked up at me from her spot on the floor, in the process of picking up her clothes. _It's Bethany. _

"Sorry, I was just deep in thought. Now, hurry up, and you too, Carver!"

"Don't tell me what to do!" Ah, this is the Carver I always remembered best. Always going against me, but still following my lead. That part of him never changes.

Three more years. I still had prepare, to grow stronger. I had to protect them this time.

I wouldn't allow myself to die.

* * *

**Pintsizedpyscho- Thank you for being the first person to review! And hopefully, somewhere good!**

**princesslolitatheorca654- Thank you for dropping a review! I'm glad you like it~**

**Random Rockets- Thanks for the encouragement! I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Sin of the Fallen- That's mainly why I tried writing one for Dragon Age, and not one for Naruto, for example. **

**Fast update! No, really, it's not even been a month, this is really fast for me. So just warning the readers that I have a really bad update schedule. Which means no schedule at all. **

**But seriously, guys, I love all of you. I mean, this story got so much attention already. Thanks guys! **


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the Dragon Age games, nor any of the characters.

.

.

.

Lothering hadn't changed very much. Well, at least, from my memories.

_Burning, everything is burning. The screams from behind, the side, everywhere. I can smell charred flesh and fell the fear coming from all directions. My lungs burn and my legs are numb, on autopilot. 'Get them out, awayawayaway._

_Gutted through the abdomen with a rusted, twisted sword. Legs crushed under a cold maul, with arrows sticking out of my arms, one in the head. _

_Dead again._

Not everybody was the same, but I remembered mostly everybody. Old man Barlin was still there, like always. I had grown fond of the grumpy man after all the time I spent with him. Then there would come the newest Chantry sister, though I was never really that close to her, even in my memories, something always seemed...hidden about her.

And then there were others like the boy standing in front of me, smiling. Dark tanned skin with a light shade of brown hair, and blue eyes looking down at me. He seemed only a few years older -physically, of course, but no one needs to know- than myself. He was a farmer, like most of the town's men; I could seen muscles through the cloth shirt.

"Can I help you with something?" I raised an eyebrow for the extra effect.

"Well, you're new, so I was hoping to show you around the place maybe, I mean, if you would allow me." Oh? Well, this was a first.

Well, not really. If I remember correctly, this is exactly the third time. But oh well. Different time and people.

"Ah. No, I believe I'm good, thank you, Ser. I was just taking a quick look. Though perhaps, do you maybe own the farm outside of town? My brother and I will be looking for work soon, and now is as good as any to ask." I could clearly see the boy's face light up, and he didn't even try to hide his grin.

"Of course! We need new workers, anyways. I'll ask Father and get back t you on it, okay?" Not giving me a chance to reply, the boy turned and walked away.

Well, at least I have a job for us. For the moment at least.

.

.

.

.

The boy from a while ago was called Samson. Carter and I did end up working on his family's farm. It was tiring work, but we worked hard for the money. Samson was always around Carter and I, helping us whenever he could or just chatting, sometimes bringing some water jugs with him. It was...surprisingly nice.

I would train my brother on our days off, or even after work it we weren't too tired. Besides, I might be a mage this time, but I still can remember my skills with a blade from before. No more just relying on magic. Bethany, however, was a little harder to train. Her body wasn't built to wield a large sword. And although she might be quick, she's more comfortable with range, though I have given her decent training with a dagger at least. We still had a few years until anything major happened.

"Come on, push harder, Carter! You wouldn't be able to cut through pumpkin with this kind of force!" Duck, avoid magically dulled blade, reach out.

He avoided my arm at the last moment, darting to the side with a twist and then the cold metal was at my throat.

Smirking, he said, "I win." I sighed and looked down, his eyes following my vision until they rested on the small dagger aimed at his stomach, nearly touching.

"Wow, those were so fancy moves!" Startled, I swung around, the dagger flying out of my hand to the disturbance.

_Intruder. Get rid of it, danger. Liability. _

"Sister, no! It's-" Target dodged, barely missing a deathly blow to the chest. Carter grabbed my arm and squeezed, probably bruising it. But I felt the pull before I could stop it, rising from behind my eyes as red and orange licked across my eyes. Then I was on the ground, Carver's body weight crushing me. It wasn't him that stopped me, though, it was the word that I heard murmured from the person's lips.

"Mara..." Everything slowed, until it seemed I was looking at the world as it was frozen in time, wide blue eyes staring into mine, a tiny, bitter smile locked on his face. Flames surrounding him.

Samson.

Then time started again, and I could smell the fire -no smoke, not magical fire- and hear the muffled screams of pain.

"Samson!" And I _pulled. _Fire was always harder for me to control, harder to reign in. But I did, until just a darkened spot marred the grass and Samson laid on the ground, not too badly burnt but shocked.

_Of course he is, he was just attacked by a mage; a 'maleficar'. Oh god, we have to go, Bethany will be found out if the find me, they'll search the house, we need to _leave.

And then, as I was pushing my brother up, I realized I wasn't running away from the body, but towards it. Samson's skin was too hot, his breathing too shallow. But his blue eyes were open and he was smiling softly at me. At me, who had just nearly killed him.

"Mara, I won't tell," he whispered.

And I believed him, with the promise in his eyes and the touch of his hand on my cheek.

* * *

**So, it's been a while...but hey! this chapter just seemed to not like me at all. It was a pain to write, and I'm still not okay with it, but today is a special occasion. No time for a longer AN, but I will say this; this story will be going majorly AU for a while. Just saying. **

**I'm now 17. Yep, today is my birthday so I thought I'd give ya'll a present!**

**Thank you everyone for review/favoriting/following! I'm really happy!**

**Kiukun-Nadralexe- Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like it so far, even if there's not much to it.**

**Pintsizedpsycho- Haha, I'll get into more of her sanity in the later chapters, maybe in this one too**


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age or the characters or anything else that might incriminate me. I have enough already._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Eternity will never be enough for me_  
_ and eternally we'll live our infallible love_  
_This is For Keeps, The Spill Canvas_

Thankfully, even with the damage I caused, I knew enough healing magic to heal him. Maker knows how bad that might have gone, how much a tragedy I nearly caused.

Even after all this time, I still lose my composure.

And it was because of this boy.

Samson didn't even hesitate to grab my hand gently. I nearly pulled back, because I hadn't let myself be spoiled like this in a long time. Because every time I look at any of them, I can only see the horror in their eyes before-

"Mara, Mara it's okay, I'm okay," and I realized I was squeezing his hand and my nails were digging into his skin. I tried letting go, tried jerking my hand away. But this blue eyed boy just held a little tighter, but still just as gentle. "Come on, Carver already went home, I told him to tell everyone that we were going to be a little late." And I sighed in relief, because I couldn't face my brother, not after my loss in control.

Not after I nearly lost it.

"You really shouldn't have said anything. You nearly got yourself killed!" No, it was all my fault, but he needed to understand. And I couldn't stop the words from coming. "Do you realize what I nearly did? What if I hadn't been able to pull it back? What if, what if I hadn't recognized you, or if Carver hadn't warned me? By the Maker, boy! Do you have any sense?!"

"Because it was you, Mara, I knew you wouldn't hurt me. You're not the type."

And I turned away and walked, his hand falling out of mine as he let me go. He didn't have to pretend not to notice the shine in my eyes.

.

.

.

_. _

_What...what is going on? What am I seeing right now? Papa...papa will know. He'll explain...he'll know._

_He'll understand why I'm seeing him die for the third time. Why I have visions of these people I don't even know. _

_He'll know what this ache in my chest is whenever I see these people. _

_I'll ask him when I wake up, but right now my friends are waiting. _

**_Child, do you want to see more of my world?_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Everything was the same as before. Okay, that was a lie, but not by much. Samson hung around a lot more than before. It was a little awkward, considering I had almost set him ablaze not a few days before. True to his word, no Templars had come to drag me to the circle, not yet. He worked beside us diligently, always smiling and cracking jokes, sometimes at his own expense.

"Hey Mara, after we're done here, could you come with me for a bit?" Ah, that nickname. He had taken to calling me that now, and I didn't have to heart

to resist it.

"Of course. I'm sure Carver won't mind us slipping away for a while, would you little brother?" Carver's cheeks flushed and he made a disgusted noise as he wrinkled his nose.

"Ugh, if you two are going to flirt, just let me go home early."

While laughing with the boy near me, it occurred to me that this almost felt _normal. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

I'm in the Fade once again. Of course I am, I'm dreaming. _It's dark and the screams are farther away but closing in at the same time. People fly past us as they run from the Qunari. 'I have to find him,' I think, with my companions behind me. _

_Blue eyes flash and I'm pushing myself even harder. _

This...seems familiar, but I don't...

_Another scene plays, and I'm younger than before, around eight. I'm laughing because the man is funny, and I was crying because it hurt to remember but he was funny and helped. And everything is slipping out, and I'm telling him I'm not really eight or nine or even ten, and the tears are streaming and won't stop. His hand is larger than mine but warm and comforting, but I can't _remember _why. And under is light hair tears are slipping and he's hugging me tightly._

I- I don't remember this- what?

_"It's okay, you know? It's heartbreaking, I know. But- but I'll see you again, and I'll remember, if only just you. I'll find you, and you don't have to remember, but- but...just this once, be mine."_

_Mara._

* * *

**Pintsizedpsycho- Thanks ^^ and, yeah, kind of. But hopefully it will be a little different, mainly because I'm bad with romance and am so awkward when writing it! **

**zeezle- Thanks for reviewing every chapter so far! And yeah, reincarnation can be useful, but just think of like this; you can never get release. Even when you die, everything just starts over again. For me, being someone who doesn't believe in a higher power and is terrified of always being conscious even after I die, reincarnation would be a living hell for me. **

**JuMiKu- I'm really happy that you like it so far ^^ Thanks for dropping me a review! **

**Sorry it took me so long with this chapter, and it's shortness v.v I've already started working on the next one, so it should be up sooner than this one was!  
**

**Anyways, I'm gonna go with the politically correct Happy Holidays everybody! And Happy New Years! I hope ya'll stick with my story til the end!**

**And the whole AU part I warned about last chapter? Yeah, not this chapter, maybe next. Sorry for the long AN!**

**By the way, tell me how play Inquisition is for you! I happen to adore it to pieces, and the bald elf has surprisingly stolen my heart. Damn Solas. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: 'Course I don't own Dragon Age. It's called a FAN fiction for a readon, guys.**

**P.S., I have a question at the bottom of this chapter for my readers!**

_._

_._

_._

_ Love of mine, someday you will die. _

_But I'll be close behind. I'll follow you into the dark._

_I'll Follow You into the Dark, Death Cab for Cutie_

_I stood at the cliff that morning, the cold air nipping at my skin and sending goosebumps down my arms and back. The Arishok was gone and everyone was grateful and happy to move on with their lives and forget about the destruction. _

_I was not. _

_I am a simple rogue, an archer with actually not much skill with daggers. I have a small frame, even for a human, and not much muscle or stamina. There was no way I could face him by myself. No possible way I could even hope to survive in those close quarters. Isabella had left with that damned book and that was that. My companions and I might have been able to take him alone, but if I wouldn't fight him by myself, then his underlings wouldn't stand by as we took on their Arishok. _

_They would have killed all of us, and there was no way I could stop that. _

_But then she came back. She came back with their book and offered it back. My heart had soared and I knew looking back, I was beaming. She had come back. _

_But it wasn't enough. They wanted to take her as repayment or some dumb shit like that. If they weren't allowed, then they would attack all of us for the pirate. I couldn't let that happen. _

_Merrill was shell-shocked, didn't realize what I had just done. I thought Varric would start crying right then, and had to physically hold him back. Aveline was maybe the only one who understood me, had stayed with me long enough that everything I did was for the greater good, but she would have fought. _

_I couldn't watch her being dragged away. _

_I couldn't turn around as the dagger slipped in between my ribs, and warm arms encircled me as I started falling. She was crying, asking my why over and over again in suck a broken voice. I couldn't answer her from the blood coming up from my mouth. As I pushed away Isabela's arms from me and stepped forward, I couldn't help but ask myself if I would do it again. _

_I didn't have an answer for myself as I fell from the cliff, her hand reaching out for me to take once again. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

I had a year left in Lothering before everything started. Roughly a year, at least. I still trained Carter as much as I could, and sometimes Samson would humor me and train with us, too. He wasn't as bad as I expected, and I only hoped he could get himself out of the village when the time came.

I couldn't help him anymore than that, though.

Sometimes I would come home and feel empty, and it was harder to breath and hear, and it was so hot, then cold. It would pass after a few moments, but I always had to block my magic afterwards, not wanting to take a chance.

I had been careless lately. The other day I could have sworn someone saw my practicing with Carver, teaching him to fight against magic, but thank the Maker I was wrong. The little girl apparently didn't see anything, and showed no sign of knowing I was a mage.

Just in case, though, that night I had went over with Mother on the procedure if I was to get caught. It hurt her, but it was always a 'what if' situation. It had never happened before, but better safe than sorry. She was to take the other two and run. I told her to go to Kirkwall, because I had 'learned' of our noble ties through Father. She was to run, and to wait for me, and I would prefer mercenary work, if needed, thank you very much. She looked a little pale after that, but she took a deep breath and agreed. I'm glad she was stronger this time.

_We were running and running, feet sore and breaths short. Pounding, pounding, everywhere, all around, but no where to escape. We were caught, caged, broken. Screams all around, blood and gore flying, tossing and splashing onto our skin. He was pale, paler than usual, a deathly white of a corpse but still breathing. We were alive, but barely, Loghain's troops swarming, darkspawn swarming, melting, 'til everything was one and it was chaos. _

_We had our backup, but it wouldn't be enough, it would never be enough. Their twisted faces and grinning lips would haunt me for the rest of my life, which wasn't that long, but still. My King was dead, broken, defiled. Commander Loghain was fighting beside us, his face sharp and hard, anger and maybe a little fear shining through his eyes. Carver was injured, bleeding; he wouldn't make it. There was too much blood seeping out from the cracks in his armor, and the smell of death poisoned the air around the few survivors, fighting. _

_I didn't want to die again. _

_I ran, and ran and ran and didn't look back until I was home, home sweet home. I was alone and they knew it. Their eyes were accusing me, but it didn't matter, doesn't matter, will never if I can save some of my family. _

_Soothing words were whispered in my dreams and I was crying as I woke up every morning. _

Carver was definitely annoyed with me by now. I couldn't find it in me to care, though. I hadn't been training with him these past few weeks -being found out my main excuse- and just being lazy. I couldn't help it; this was the most relaxed I had been for a while. A long, long while. And it confused me.

I wasn't supposed to relax; I was supposed to train, both myself and my siblings. Carver still was hesitant when swinging his sword -though less so when I mocked him- and Bethany was still scared to use her magic. They needed to be prepared for the coming times if both were to survive.

And here I was, laying beside some simple farm hand in the grass, while he dozed off and I contimplated what I was even doing anymore.

Samson had that effect on me, see. When he was around I dropped my guard, which was a big no. I could only do that around my -to be- friends and family, and never completely.

But as the boy -man, really, but I was still so much older, so much more jaded- opened his bright eyes and yawned, I couldn't help but smile.

Maybe I could possibly save him, too.

* * *

**So about that chapter that was supposed to be out earlier? Yeah...let's just say when I was almost finished with it, it somehow ended up deleted. I couldn't finish it again after that.**

**It was so good too! But when I went to go type it out again, I just couldn't form the same words v.v **

**Anyways, this chapter is now finished, it's a little past midnight and I have ACTs to take at school tmorrow-well, today I guess- so sorry for any mistakes! I'm also typing this out on my phone, so yeah, small buttons and chubby fingers don't mix.**

**Question, would anyone be interested in a spin-off with Samson? I hate to not go more into depth with their relationship, but there's just no time in this story to. He's a lot more interestimg than I believe I make him out to be. Amd the story would also have maybe short chapters of Marian's old memories, also.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, so sorry about leaving this story for so long! Excuses at bottom, if anyone cares to read.**

**Extra long chapter!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_If we live our life in fear_  
_I'll wait a thousand years_  
_Just to see you smile again_

_Resistance, Muse _

Sometimes Bethany worried about her older sister. Before he died, her father had told her; _"Watch her, dear child, watch your sister closely." _She had thought it meant to watch over her, though she had no idea how to when she was obviously the weaker of the two. Since moving to Lothering two years ago, however, Bethany now thinks she knows what he meant. And she doesn't like it at all.

Marian has always been there for them, the family, for her. She always knew just what to do; when templars were on their trail, when Mother was stuck in the past and couldn't care for them, or even when Bethany just needed someone to talk to about her magic. Sure, she seemed a little...weird at times, thought the younger girl, but she loved them deeply.

But there had been times when, like Mother, she wasn't there, not mentally. When her mind was far away and her face was a blank mask that somehow frightened her little sister, not that Bethany would ever admit that. Her mouth would form words -_deaddeaddeadbackagain- _and her eyes were empty and skin cold.

But then a shudder would run through her body and she was back, like nothing had ever happened. And maybe nothing did, she used to believe.

But these...episodes, have been happening more and more lately, though thankfully never in public, and whenever they did, Bethany felt...something from her sister. An aura that wasn't like her's; so heavy and _dark _that she wasn't sure her sister would come back each time, and instead, something else would take her place.

It felt like a demon. And Marian had no idea what was happening. Bethany didn't know what a demon could offer her sister, and she didn't want to know.

She just hopes she's wrong again, and that her father didn't know anything about this.

She just hopes he hadn't meant what she thinks. She doesn't want to be the one to do it.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_There was once, when I believe I could fix this, that I could make a deal and it would end finally. I wouldn't deal with demons, though they tempted me more that ever before. Their voices washed across me like cool water on a hot day, and I _wanted _so badly to close my eyes and let one take over, to give into my desires. _

_But I couldn't. I wouldn't. I had seen Abominations enough in Kirkwall, and had seen the price to their pretty promises. It didn't mean that stopped the temptation, though. They were demons, after all. _

_No, what I needed what something else, some ancient being who might know. I called on many spirits during my time in the fade, always cautious but hoping, too. Hoping that one might have the answers that I so desperately needed. I traveled through ruined cities and dark woods, always searching, but never finding anything. I grew more desperate has time wore on and the spirits couldn't help me. _

_I was flying, letting the feeling of pure freedom wash over me for once, when I found a whisper of something I never thought existed. I had followed it, the answer so close. _

_Kirkwall fell that morning to abominations and roaring mages. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

Carver could tell that Samson cared deeply for his sister. Hell, anyone could see that. He also knew that Marian liked Samson, too, but it was different. He didn't like to think about it, because his sister had a few flings in the other towns they live in before when she was younger, but never this long (that was because they never stayed that long, but that's beyond the point). The point is, that the older boy loved his sister, and Carver didn't very much understand why.

Yes, Marian was a good person -though sarcastic and very mocking at times- and she was pretty enough, he supposed grudgingly, because she was he sister and it felt weird to know that to others, she might be attractive. But this wasn't a recent development by far. No, this man had loved her almost and soon as he met her.

And who does that, except for in those tales the Chantry sister sometimes tells the young girls in the village? Marian clearly did not feel the same way, at least not that deeply, but _she was still with him_. What made this blue-eyed man care so deeply for his elder sibling, he wondered as they worked in the fields, the other two chatting and laughing.

Carver had asked him, once before. Mian -though he doesn't very much use that nickname aloud anymore- was important to him, and he didn't want to see his sister hurt. He also didn't want work to become awkward if the two of them had a falling out, but mostly he didn't want her to get hurt.

The older man got quiet, a far away look in his eyes with a sad, melancholy smile across his lips. Carver was confused; did he know that Marian didn't feel the same? Then he was smiling again, the same old happy-go-lucky Samson as always.

"She's just someone that I can't not love," he stated at that time. It wasn't an answer, but Carver knew he wouldn't get anything else from him so he dropped it.

He still wondered, however, why Samson looked at his sister so lovingly.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Samson was born and raised in Lothering, never leaving the town in his short life there. He saw the same old faces and the same old buildings every day. It didn't bother him that much because he lived a good life; he had a good job at the family farm, his family wasn't starving, he was decent enough looking, and life was good.

The she had came into his life so calmly, unaware of the raging storm she had caused in him.

Marian Hawke had walked into town and his life suddenly became empty when she wasn't around.

He knew it would happen eventually, that the young woman would show up and make his life so much brighter, but he thought it wouldn't be this bad. He thought that he could just live with being her friend, just beside her.

He was wrong, but it didn't matter. After the incident with the magic, she hardly left his side. And soon, they were more than just friends. It was amazing.

Samson knew it wouldn't last, that the time was coming and that they only had a few years together, but he would try to change that. Mara needed him, maybe not as much as he needed her but that was just because she didn't _know. _

_Her hand in his, her chin on his chest. They were together again and he wanted to cry from joy, but his heart was heavy. Her body was warm against his, but he felt cold and empty inside and she slept beside him. _

_She didn't remember him. She never did._

But as they walked together through the woods, he thought once again that it was fine that she didn't understand, didn't know why he cared so much about her. As long as she was alive, he could live by her side.

That night they had decided to get away for a while, from the families and the Chantry and small town politics. It was just them tonight, together with the other. They were close enough to Lothering to be back before anyone woke up, but far out enough to not be caught. They had precious few hours alone.

She let her guard down around him, and that made him so happy, because although she didn't know, she _trusted _him, and that was more than he could say at other times. Sometimes, she had killed him on the spot once he revealed what he knew. It was better to keep it a secret for now.

But as her guard was down, so was his.

They never noticed the bandits until they were upon them, swords flashing and teeth shining in the night. They were a few minutes away from the village, the sky slowly beginning to brighten.

They were ambushed by around twenty bandits, no weapons to fight back against and no warning. Samson was the first to act, pushing Marian before one man skewed her with his broadsword. Then she was up again, fighting with just her hands and feet, punching and kicking any who came close enough. He fought just as fiercely, rage bubbling under his skin and his eyes dark with it.

How _dare _they try and hurt them?

Both could fight, but they were at a disadvantage, using just their bodies. The village was too close for Marian to safely use her magic, and so they fought to buy time. The guards or the Templars would hear the sounds of the fighting and would come.

But as Marian fought, she kept one eye of the other male, worried. She was a fighter, had been for so many years, and he was just some farm boy. That's why, when she saw a bandit -a woman this time, savage grin on her lips- about to slip past his defense, she _moved. _

She felt the blade pass through her stomach completely, heard the sound of blood splash onto the ground. Felt a warm body against her back and smiled. She pushed the woman off her and pulled the weapon from her body, holding her hands against the wound. Quickly, she looked behind he to apologize for getting hurt.

Samson stood behind her, blood pooling from his own stomach, his eyes already dulling, with arrows in his back. As he looked up at her, a soft but pained smile graced his features,

"Mara, I-" Another arrow flew through the air and went through his sky blue eye, a sickening _squish _as it pierced the soft muscle, a loud thud as he hit the ground.

_"_Samson...?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

The guards heard the fighting and shouting, and rushed to get their gear. A Templar, already suited up and ready by the time they were, followed them as they passed the bridge leaving the village. They saw the bandits attacking the two young adults, saw as the girl was stabbed trying to protect her friend. They saw as it went through he body into is, as arrows pierced his flesh, as he fell before his friend.

They were too late.

The girl was bleeding profusely, and bandits came rushing at her as she stood before the dead boy, stunned. The two archers that were with the guards managed to shoot some of them, but not enough. They were going to be too late to reach her, too.

That was when she screamed, so terribly and loud that a few of the bandits even dropped to their knees, hands against their ears.

The ground shook around them, and fire burst into the air, alive and raging, burning those around her. Their screams mixed with hers, and the guards had stopped a little aways, their eyes wide and hands shaking as they watched the apostate burn them, until she was the only one left standing. Ashes floated around her, and the smell of burnt flesh assaulted their senses.

The Templar finally acted, smiting the apostate and brandishing his sword. She fell to her knees from the effects of it, eyes wide and breath erratic.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Look at what you've done, you foolish child! Let me out, or they'll have chains around your neck!**

Marian stared at the silver blur, tears falling from her face as waves of pain from the smite. Her hands were on his body, cold and bloodied. Then it was dark, Samson's unfinished words ringing in her ears.

* * *

**Pintsizedpsycho- Thanks! I haven't decided completely if I will write the spin off, but I'm hoping I'll have some concrete ideas for it soon. I've written somewhat for it.**

**Guest- Thanks for dropping the review, and I'll try to work on the spin off, hopefully!**

**If you don't really care about the excuses for my absence, just skip the italicized part next. **

_Now, to apologize for my absence. In May, I moved across country one again, and that was pretty tiring. The new town...isn't as great as I thought. I didn't really do anything over the summer, but I didn't have any inspiration for TtE either. _

_Senior year hit me hard, and the school didn't turn out so well, so I haven't really felt like writing much either, honestly. I did post two other stories, but one is from July, and the other is just a short Supernatural drabble that I had come up with on the spot. _

_I'm planning on moving back up to where I lived before around Christmas, so hopefully after that, updates will come more often, but until then I can't promise anything. For this story, or Samson's. _

**(By the way, when I had decided on the name Samson, I had forgotten about the _actual _Samson, so sorry about that)**

**Now, onto what happened in this chapter! We learn a little more about Samson, but if I didn't make it obvious, he's been reincarnated multiple times, too. And meets Marian every time, but that part might be harder to see in the story. She doesn't remember him, yada yada.  
**

**Samson's dead, and Mian is now caught by a Templar. I wanted things to be different than canon, so this happened. **

**Anyways, I can't think of anything else to say, except thanks to all my new followers and favorites, you guys make my day! Sorry for the wait! **

**Hope you enjoyed the extra long chapter, though the first two parts are mainly fillers. **


End file.
